Kitsune Z
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: When Naruto is banished from Konoha at the age of five and gets suck into a portal he doesn't expect to fall in the middle of the fight between the Z fighters and Vegeta. What will happen to our favorite jinchuriki in the world of DBZ. First fan fic don't kill me and rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Prolouge: Naruto's Banishment

Prologue

Kitsune Z

Hi this is fornarniaooh pancakes here this is my first fan fiction so please don't be angry with me if I fail

I own nothing but the changes I made to the story line and characters' lives/personalities

* * *

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next hokage 'ttebayo, and I will be respected by everyone in the village. I'm going to see the old man right now 'cause I'm apparently old enough to live own and I was kicked out of the orphanage.

When I get to the old man's office he looks at me and starts talking in a voice that almost scares me and he says:

"Naruto, I'm very sorry but the civilian council, and the elders have decided to banish you from the village of Konoha, and seeing as how you are no longer a village citizen I guess I can disregard the law I made all those years ago, Naruto your real name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, you are the son of the fourth hokage, and the jinchuriki of the most powerful tailed beast the nine tails."

"So that's why everybody hates me, but WAIT! My dad was the fourth hokage! OH MY GOD! THAT IS SO AWESOME!"

"Naruto you need to calm down and stop yelling okay, you're not supposed to be in the village, but before you go I'm going to give you some of your parents things, and teach you how to seal them in a scroll and unseal them but we must move quickly, okay?"

"Okay," and in a fast pace the old man gave me two letters, a special kunai from my dad, my mother's special sword, scrolls with jutsus on them and taijutsu techniques, and taught me how to seal it in a scroll so it's more manageable and unseal it when I find a new place to stay. He saw me off at night fall and I said goodbye to all I've ever known, though I'll only miss the old man and Teuchi, and his daughter Ayame.

I walk as far as I can from the village and eventually find a good campsite, e

Well it was a good one in till a portal-thingy opened and I along with all of my belongings were sucked into it.

* * *

First chapter like thing done yay! hopefully I'll get some comments

Please comment and vote but please don't threaten with death because it's short

I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!

Next time: Naruto meets Vegeta!

Have a Super Sparkly day

fornarniaooh pancakes


	2. Chapter 1: Naruto meets Vegeta!

Chapter 1

Kitsune Z

Hello fornarniaooh pancakes here this is my second update or first chapter I now turn it over to Piccolo

Piccolo: What do you want?

Me: *Russia aura surrounds me* do the thingy that says I don't own the storyline and such and I won't show you Barbie Princess Charm School again

Piccolo: Okay! You monster I'll do it she only owns the changes she made to the storyline, Just please don't make me have to watch that again, PLEASE!

Me: Why thank you govnor now onto the story

* * *

Naruto's Pov

After I got sucked into that strange portal thingy I had the worst ride of my life. I was squashed, stretched, smacked around, basically every type of word use to be described as hurting someone. It was completely dark so I was disoriented, and I was moving at a break neck pace which didn't help my stomach, and then finally I felt myself rocketing to the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Gohan's Pov

Today has had to be the absolute worst day of my life. Nothing not being kidnapped by Raditz, being trained by Piccolo, nothing could have prepared me for this. I saw some of my dad's best friends die, Tien, Chaiotzu, and Yamcha. All of them dead, and here we are awaiting our turn like cow's in a slaughter house. I never thought someone could be this evil.

Then I see a strange black hole open up and a small boy about my age, with blonde hair, wearing orange, and a strange scroll tumbling out after him. He then starts rubbing his butt complaining loudly:

"OOOOWWWWW! Why does the world hate me," he then picks up his scroll. He looks around and sees Vegeta, and Nappa and exclaims, "OH MY GOD! MONKEY PEOPLE."

While this would have been funny it also was extremely life threatening for the kid. Vegeta just laughs manically and then says in a threatening tone:

"Well, well, look like we got a homicidal one eh Nappa."

"Monkey people, MONKEY PEOPLE!, You're going to- to –TO DIE!" the little boy stands there crying almost, looking like he's can't do anything about it . Which he most likely can't seeing as how young he is. Piccolo manages to grab him and the scroll before the stronger sayain could and brings the child to us. Krillin gets the brunt of the child as he grabs him and starts crying into his chest.

"Leave the kid out of this Vegeta he obviously doesn't know what is going on."

"Alright but you only got an hour and a half after this I kill all of you and find out where the brat came from."

"It's okay kid you're not going to die, we got you," Krillin continues to comfort him and two minutes later he stops crying, and looks up at us. He then attacks Piccolo with a hug, and says:

"Thank you, you saved my life, even if you do look like a giant insect," Piccolo then gets angry and calms himself down and asks him:

"Brat where did you come from and who are you," he looks confused for a second and then says:

"Oh, sorry I guess I didn't introduce myself, My name is Naruto Uzumaki well I guess Namikaze now."

"Wait why would your name change?" I asked seriously confused.

"Oh, that's easy, you see I was an orphan but when I ran away from my village because of abuse, and I was banished by the elder council, I found out my dad was Minato Namikaze, the hokage of Konoha, or the strongest warrior in my village, my mother was the strongest female ninja in the village, she was known as the Red Death, I took her name, Uzumaki."

* * *

Naruto's Pov (Sorry about all the changes)

After I had told them that they wanted to know all about me, mostly about the abuse that I was put through, especially the other child here.

"Hey shouldn't you introduce yourselves too?" They smiled sheepishly, and looked down.

"Okay I'll start first," the small bald man said, "My name is Krillin," the boy spoke next.

"My name is Gohan," then green man told me his name:

"My name is Piccolo," and then for some reason the sayains decided they'll introduce themselves as well, the shorter man said

"My name is Vegeta Prince of all Sayains, and don't you forget it boy."

"Wait what's a sayain?" I asked extremely confused.

"We are a species of aliens that are well known for our battling skills, and I am the elite, so don't you mess with me boy."

"What's an alien?" the word sounded foreign on my tounge and I repeated it, "Alien, gosh that sounds weird saying it, are you sure that's a real word your speaking or did you just make it up?"

"Of course it's a real word you idiot!"

"Well I'd rather be an idiot than a guy that spouts random words and tries to shove them down children's throats."

"Why you little bastard!"

"What it's true, and they say the truth always hurts, and can you come up with a better insult that actually sounds intelligent."

The insults that we threw at each other it seemed like it would never end, and we engaged in a fight, not a physical one but a verbal one. This continued on unabated through the beeping that came from the strange thing on his face. Then it beeped again and he said:

"Dammit, I didn't even notice it coming because of the brat, and there's a power level heading straight for us," the bigger one tried to comfort him;

"Oh cmon Vegeta it can't be that powerful right what is it a five thousand."

"N-no it's it can't be."

"What Vegeta what is it?"

"IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!"

* * *

Hehe I leave the with a cliff hanger thank you – fornarniaooh pancakes

Next time: Goku to the Rescue! or not


	3. Chapter 2: Goku to the Rescue! or not

Chapter 2

Kitsune Z

Hidow how r uzs this is fornarniaooh pancakes here now Sasuke take it away

Sasuke: Why am I doing this I'm-

Me: A-a-ah don't spoil it cause you don't know yet now do the diclaim

Sasuke: It's disclaimer, but fornarniaooh pancakes does not and never will, thank kami, own Naruto, and Dragon Ball Z

Me: Sasuke you sassy bitch what are you trying to say it's diclaim but your right I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z otherwise Krillin and Bulma would have died a long time ago

Krillin and Bulma: Hey

Me: NOW IT'S TIME FOR A DE- THE STORY!

* * *

Naruto's Pov

"What's a power level?" I then see the one named Vegeta turn bright red, and rush at me and I am ashamed to say that I screamed like a little girl. He picks me up by my collar and says:

"You say one more thing and I will kill you before I figure out where you came from and if you are of use, got it," I nod furiously, "good."

After he put me down, I run as fast as I can to Gohan and the others. I then proceed to cower behind Piccolo as I looked at the two men who were arguing in till the smaller one named Vegeta ordered the big oaf to kill us before the power level reached us. He managed to hurt Krillin but then a man with very strange hair, and looked like Gohan arrived and said:

"I hope I'm not too late."

"Goku," Krillin said almost laughing in relief, and then Gohan yelled:

"Dad!"

"Hey Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo," to which the green man replies his name in a cold manner, "Hey you guys who's the blonde kid," he was obviously talking about me.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze," I replied.

"Well where did you come from?"

"A strange black hole in the sky."

"Ohkay."

"He's telling the truth dad, and we would have been dead if he hadn't distracted the sayains for us."

"Wait how can a little kid distract these guys?"

"Easy, Goku he's got one hell of mouth."

"What?"

"Yeah I got into a fight with making up random words over there and we've been yelling at each other for like an hour."

"Ohkay."

"Now Kakarot are you going to side with your weak little friends or are you going to join us your kind?"

"Kin?," I asked confused, "but you don't look anything alike."

"Kind idiot, his kind, we're of the same race."

"Wait does that mean your like the Uchiha's where they all act different, but they look the same they're one because emotionless bastard of a family."

"NO like how the green one is a namekian, that his race, you idiotic child," he kept yelling at me for some time.

* * *

Goku's Pov

"Krillin," I said to my childhood friend as I gave him a senzu bean," I can see what you mean about his mouth."

I then proceed to study the boy. He seems to have grown up in poor conditions with his clothes, and his mouth. He was wearing a dark shirt with a fire-like symbol on his shorts, and he had unruly blonde short hair, with bright blue eyes. He has three whisker-like markings on his cheeks, but has a big scar on his arm and some others on his legs. He seemed to be a happy child despite all this.

I wonder what happened.

* * *

Sorry if it sucks it just seemed today I had a better idea for the disclaimer than the story

PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY- fornarniaooh pancakes


	4. Chapter 4: A Talk with Kyubbi

Chapter 3

Hidow this is fornarniaooh pancakes here now listen to my awesome heroine voices peoplz NOW VEGETA I CHOOSE YOU!

Vegeta: What the hell are you going on about this time, brat

Me: Do the diclaim

Vegeta: Excuse me the what

Sasuke: The dumbass means the disclaimer

Me: STOP BEING A SASSY BITCH SASUKE!

Vegeta: fornarniaooh pancakes doesn't own anything but the changes to the story *walks away*

Me and Sasuke: Hey wait ( sasuke: don't leave me with this crazy woman)

Me: Hey I heard that *turns into cartoon dust ball of death with Sasuke*

* * *

"Talking"

**"Kyubbi talking"**

_Thinking_

* * *

Naruto's Pov

I keep fight with pinneaple boy and he get's angrier and angrier in till a magical glowing ball of energy comes out of his hand and I fall in to darkness.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnn

I wake up in a sewer like place, however unlike the sewers it was more lit (and yes I've been in sewers- Naruto) and I see a golden cage, in fact the whole place looks like it was made in gold with the glowing that comes from everything even in the dim light. I walk around and see a golden cage with the word seal written on it in kanji. It's a very large cage probably a little smaller then the hokage's building.

Then I hear a growl coming from behind the bars, it sounds animalistic only a lot louder than any animal I know it kind of reminds me when I was little and a big dog attacked me. I started to cower a little bit, and I looked for the cause of the growling. I see a gigantic red eye loom from the darkness behind the cage, and it's body soon follows although there isn't enough light to see the whole body it is as I can see a gigantic fox.

**"Oh great my jailer has finally come to visit me in my prison."**

"Wait what do you mean your jailer, I don't see a jailer."

**"I mean you my boy, I am the Kyubbi the demon that has caused you so much pain in life."**

"Wait you're the Kyubbi but where are all your tails."

**"They are attached to my butt just like any normal tail, or in my case tails, would be."**

"Oh so they're behind you, wait shouldn't you be like an insane animal or something."

**"No I shouldn't, that damn Uchiha made me into the animal that attacked your village."**

"Uchiha, wait how could an Uchiha turn you into a crazy monster?"

**"Do you know why Uchiha's are so well respected in the village?"**

"No, not exactly, but I do know that it has something to do with their blood right?"

**"Yes that it correct, they pass a kekkai genkai or bloodline trait from father to son, mother to dau****ghter."**

"What is it?"

**"It's a doujutsu or eye thingy, it's called the sharingan, it looks lik the dumbasses have a tiny pupil and commas floating around in an extremely irritated red eye."**

"That sounds funny," I laugh at the thought, and kyubbi laughs to. I look at him strangely.

**"What I can hear your thoughts** **and your mental picture is hilarious, ooh and kid call me Kurama."**

"Ok, Kurama, hey do you know when I**'**ll wake up?"

**"Probably soon, and hey it was nice talking with you kid."**

"You to Kurama," and with that I start coming back to the world of the living and see very bright light.

* * *

Hidow sorry if this isn't long enough, and for the person that complained about Naruto not being able to do anything, this is my story and my rules no likey no readie

Good night Starshine the Earth says good night- fornarniaooh pancakes


End file.
